Sweet Nightmare
by Cresseliaprincess
Summary: Four female assassins are sent to the outside with one mission, to hunt and kill. Dawn Hikari, worlds number one female thief, Leaf worlds number one female computer hacker, May Haruka worlds number on disguise artist, Misty Kasumi, number one female fight artist. Four girls with special power are sent on a mission that involves four boys, who also have special power. IS OS CS PS
1. A Normal start

Sweet NightMare

Chapter 1:

A _"Normal"_ start

"What do we do now Dawn!" A Long haired brunette practically screamed.

"I don't know! I really don't know!" A girl who seemed to be Dawn exclaimed back. They were running down the ally, they were each wearing a black cat suite with material so black that it almost seemed to be made out of darkness. Sirens in the background became louder and louder.

Suddenly Dawn hatched an idea, "Come on!" She yelled over to the brunette who was named Leaf.

"What are we going to do! If we keep running they're going to get us!" Leaf yelled.

"Thats the point!"

Dawn pulled out a Poke ball, from her cat suit, "Come on out", Dawn threw the poke ball in the air and out popped a shadow/Dark Pokemon. A street was up ahead in view, and so were the police.

" Gengar! Use teleport!"

Next think they knew They were on the floor in front of other two girls, one brunette with shorter hair, May, another with red/orangish hair, Misty.

The room was very big, One bed in each corner, One corner was decorated with Blue color, blue bed, blue sheets, blue everything. This corner belonged to Dawn.

Another corner was decorated with green, everything but the bedpost was green. This corner belonged to Leaf.

A corner to the bottom left was decorated with Red. This corner belonged to May.

Last but not least was Misty's corner, her's was plain orange, nothing really special but thats the way she liked it.

"How YA doin?" May asked casually, she was chewing on a piece of meat.

Dawn still on the ground with Leaf on top of her sideways making a cross shot a May a 'you gotta be kidding me' face, May just shrugged it off and helped Leaf up.

"So how did it go?" Misty asked when they hauled Leaf to her bed.

"Weeell-" Dawn stretched 'Well' for a long time till May cut her off.

"Let me guess, you didn't get it?" May said rolling her eyes.

Dawn smirked, "Nope~", Dawn pulled out a poke ball.

May gasped and smirked, "Boss will be very happy with this!" May attempted to swipe the ball from Dawn but she pulled back with quick reflects.

"Tsk Tsk, May what do you think boss will do if he finds out you've been ditching drills?" Dawn said while wiggling her finger with her eyes closed.

"Whats this about ditching drills?" A man leaning on the door frame asked smiling. Suddenly everything was forgotten and suddenly they were pushing and shoving each other tackling the man.

"Boss!"

They all shouted at once, The man seemed no older than 30, he had black glossy hair, a handsome face, a muscular body, and a uniform, like Dawn's and Leaf's he had a suite, but loose fit. To the girls their boss was almost as a dad to them, he had rescued them from the streets and trained them. Never giving up, thats how they earned their reputations.

After the girls detached them self from the man he cleared his throat "Alright girls, I got a message informing you about your next mission, Head to the message room, there we will first talk about the mission Dawn and Leaf went on and see if it went well."

The girls looked over each other and nodded.

When they walked into the message room they noticed a girl who looked like she was at least 17, she was wearing a white tanktop, a black vest over her tanktop, and shorts, she was bear foot.

"This is young lady is White, she will help through out this mission, now, Dawn can you inform me how the mission went?"

Dawn stood up and walked over to the front where everyone can see her, she sighed, as if disappointed. then smirked and took out a poke ball.

The man sighed in released a sigh and gave Dawn and Leaf a "impressive" look then nodded, singling them to sit down.

Fanilly Boss stood up, all lights turned off and on the wall a hologram appear.

"As you may know, we have been in war with our enemies for years," Everyone nodded, "Well we were just informed that four of the top assassins were sent to a public school, now, we still don't understand why, But this is a chance and I'm not going to let this slip." He gave the girls a determined look and smiled.

"Now, this wont be like any other mission you must of had, we don't know how they will react once they find out-"

"IF they find out." May corrected. Boss smiled a warm and kind smile.

"Right, IF, they find out. Right now we are going to talk about the boys you are going to befriend."

He turned around to the hologram and waved his arm, imidetly a image showed a purple haired boy, his face showed a hatefull expression, while his eyes seemed, _lifeless_.

"This is Paul, his Japanese name is Shinji, He is known to have a heart of ice. Also, he plays the Violin, they say that the violin has a strange aura, legend has it that Darkrai himself made it.

_"Oh? now, How did he get his hands on that?" _Dawn thought, she was impressed.

"A full profile will be handed to Dawn, you will be in charge with, "The prince of ice", the girls giggled to the title.

A folder was handed to Dawn, It read:

**Name: Paul (Last name unknown) **

**Japanese name: Shinji **

**Birth date: Unknown **

**Parents: (unknown) **

**Relatives: Brother, Reggie occupation, Daycare. **

**Tittle: Prince of ice, Heart of ice, **

**description: Shinji is quick tempered, but keeps his feelings hidden. His mother and father are unknown. He playes the Violin which is said to emerge a strange aura. Legend has it Darkrai himself made it. **

** Pokemon: weavile level 87 male, umbreon level 88 male, banette level 81 male, Absol 88 male, Gardevoir 82 female, **_**last pokemon**__**Unknown**_

**Reputation: Thief. **

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Um, It says here that he's reputation in thief? This cant be right!" Dawn huffed.

Boss smiled, "Ah My dear Dawn sharp eye sight. Anyhow, you see you're the top Female thief. Plus our spys have told me that his methods are a bit um,_better_?." Boss gulped and backed away, as well as White and the rest the of the girls.

Dawn ducked her head while a shower of hair covered her hair. "_Oh? So thats how it is? Shinji, get prepared to meet your sweet nightmare." _

"Okay! Then, leave this up to me!" Dawn said with a determined look.

The room was now covered in confidence.

"Okay, Now," Boss started with a hand wave a image of a green haired boy showed up, he was smiling with holding a rose. "This is drew Hayden. His Japanese name is Shuu. He is said to be the prince of Hearts while his other friend is the king of hearts. A Full profile will be handed to May"

When may got the folder she opened it and it read:

**Name: Drew Hayden **

**Japanese : Shuu **

**Birthday: Unknown **

**Family- **

**Mother: Unknown **

**Father: Unknown **

**Brother: N/A **

**Sister: N/A **

**Cousin: N (Unova) **

**Description: Drew, Shuu is said to be called the prince of hearts because he has been with many girls on once. He can play the May tree flute**.

**Pokemon: roserade level 60 female, Flareon 71 male, deerling 62 female, teecko level 65 male, chikorita level 68 female, snivy level 3 female.**

"_Great", _May thought, "_I get a Player." _

_**reputation: Disguise artist**_.

May choked on something invisible, She felt her energy bursting, "Alrighty! A Rival! I'll show him all i got!".

Everyone turned to May,

"Why are you so happy of having a rival? i dont understand" Dawn huffed, "Its just really bothersome."

May crossed her arms, "Well Dawn, Having a rival is great! That means that I can give it my all with out holding back!"

"Sorry, I dont understand, How can you hold back being a disguise artist?" White asked, a confused look over her face.

"You see," Leaf started, "Like dear May here, there are three levels of disguise artist, first level is when you change your clothing, second level is when you change your clothing, hair, face, ect. The third level is considered "Master" level, thats when you change everything. name, birthdate, ect. May here is Master. But," Leaf bit her lip, everyone gazed down, "Theres a next level although...This level is called "The Lost one" because after you get tired of being a master level you want more power, more and more, untill...you become lost, no one remembers you, I mean your alive and all but you're a stranger. Your mother will she never had a child named what your name _was_,"

White was pale.

"Buut of course that would never happen, because to become a lost one you have to be a _master_, right May?" Misty said holding back a laugh.

"Why I atta! I AM a master!" May said throwing a pencle and her.

"Alright girls, back on topic, May I need you to befriend, _Prince of hearts_. Okay?"

The girls giggled.

When Boss waved his arm again, an image of a brown head appeard, he was smirking while having is hand in the air.

"This is Gary Oak. His japanese name is Shigeru, This is the "_king of hearts_" He was been with so many woman that we could not list all of the in one sheet of paper, front _and _back... in tiny, tiny, hand writing. He is said to go for pretty faces and curvy bodys, But he is still a _gentleman_ and wont do anything unless the female with him is inder his spell, A full profile will be handed to Leaf.

When leaf got the profile it read:

**Name: Gary Oak**

**Japanese: Shigeru**

** Family-**

**Mother: ?**

**Father: ?**

**Sister: Daisy**

**Grandfather: Prof. Oak**

** descreption: Gary Oak's grandfather is prof. Oak, The creator of pokedex's. He has been withmay woman since 13, he grew up along with with his best friend Ash ketchum. There are claims that he grew up along with a girl but this has been proven unknown. He can play the Leaf whistle.**

** Pokemon: staraptor level 75 male, Salamence level 71, Altaria level 72 female, jolteon level 74 male, Skarmory level 76, Beautifly level 69 male. **

**Ocupation: Computer hacker**

"I Dont think so!," Leaf yelled getting up, "I wont do this! What if he trys to attack me!" Leaf said slaming the folder on the table.

"Dont worry Leaf, Boss said that he likes woman with curves." may said tracing curves in the air, Leaf turned red with anger.

"H-Hush up! I wouldn't be taking May! With all the food you eat Im surprised that you're not fat!"

May shrugged.

"Alright girls, Sorry Leaf but the boss higher up than me said so, I tried to talk about the dangers of that but she wouldn't have it." Boss sighed.

Leaf smiled, "Its alright! Plus! We wont be able to touch this without jolts of electricity going through his body." Leaf Winked.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Last but not least," Boss waved his arm, And a image of a black haired boy showed up, he had a goofy grin with a peace sign, "Ash Ketchum."

Misty spit out the water she was drinking, "W-W-What?!"

Boss turned to Misty, "Do you know him?"

Misty nodded, "Yeah, we kinda grew up together," She looked down to the ground, "But after an accident years ago he forgot everything about me while I still remember him."

Boss smiled appolagitic, "Sorry Mist, But it's better this way so he wont remember you, or what you are now."

Boss kept talking, "Althought he is very clumsy, and dence he moves quickly and swift, he is known as "_The kind one_" which is kind off ironic due to his reputation which is male fighter-"

Misty spit out the water she was drinking giving Leaf a sudden shower.

"Sorry leaf." Misty laughed nervesly as Leaf dryed herself.

Boss sighed, " 'll be all, I'll send a car to drive you to your new apartment, dont bother going to your room to pack, everything is already being loaded."

The girls nodded and got up.

"What school will we be attending?" Dawn Asked.

"If i remember it should be twinleaf high, anyway, the full information on it will be sent to your apartment."

"Alrighty then! Come on! To Twinleaf town!." Leaf said rushing to the door with the girls following.

"Oh! And girls?" Boss said remembering something very importent.

"You're not the only ones that have powers."


	2. A normal start part 2

Sweet nightmare

Chpater 2: The _Normal _beggining part 2

The girls fell anime style, "H-How could you forget such an important detail?!" Dawn yelled with a vain throbbing anime style.

Boss shrugged, "I didn't think that it would make a difference, plus you have an advantage, well most of you."

The girls walked back inside and sat down, an annoyed look on their faces.

"Well I ain't going to face some guys who have powers like us and not know what they are!" Leaf huffed, the rest of the girls nodded.

Boss shrugged, 'Fine, I really don't have a problem but you do really have an advantage. Um, White can you hand me that folder thats on my desk please?"

White look around the room and saw a messy desk with one folder, "Oh, um here." White said while walking over to boss.

"Thank you white, You can sit over by the girls since you two will take part of this mission."

White smiled and sat next to Misty who gave her a warm smile.

Boss cleared his throat, "ok so lets see..

**Paul Shinji his heart is made of ice, literately, his power is Ice, since the age of 2 he was granted the power of Ice. Ever since has been kept in captivity in a mansion Far from people. Claims have been made that he has an extra ability, though this has been proven special ability is blades of ice"**

A guilty look hit Dawn hard, '_Gee. Didn't know he had it rough_.'

He has also been known for coldly killing those in his way with a cold smile.

_'Never mind! Imma kill that bastard!'_ Dawn Thought coldly, she must of gave off an aura that said so because boss said next,

"Please remember we are not to kill them right away." He sighed and looked at Dawn who laughed nervously and waved.

"Anyway," boss said giving the sign to continue,

**"Drew Shuu is known for his power of grass, anything that has to do with weeds, grass, roots, tress, flowers, ect. He first gained his power at age special ability is grass blades"**

May had slammed her head on the table and pounded her fist on the table.

"Is something funny May?" Boss asked a little annoyed.

May, wiping a tear away from her eye, "I'm sorry, but a grass power for a grasshead! Oh Arceus!". The other girls started giggling.

Boss chuckled, "All right, all right, next

**Gary shigaru has the power of air since the age of seven, since then has been trained in the art of air by his grandfather, his special ability is air blades which is self explanatory. He has been using this as an advantage for wiping up girls skirts, blame the air."**

Leaf had a trembling first and her hair covering her eyes, "Can you please tell me," Leaf said through a calm voice," WHY I HAVE A FUCKING PLAYBOY!" Leaf yelled while flipping the table, the table ended up flying over bosses head and landing on his desk.

Leaf sweat dropped, "hehehe, sorry."

Boss stared at the broken remains of what was once called a desk.

Boss sighed, "Get going before I say something."

The girls got up and speed walked out of the room.

"So, what now?" Misty asked, glared at Leaf who sweat dropped.

"Well you know what he said, go to the lot and jump in the helicopter." Dawn said arms crossed.

The girls nodded.

* * *

Five boys walked dawn the hall, the hall was almost pitch black, They each had a cold face on, no emotion, no trace of anything.

They walked and walked till they made it to a metal door. One of the boys opened the door, The door was metal and looked very heavy, but the boy opened it with ease.

"Ah Boys? How've you've been?" A Woman with Red hair.

"Cut the chit-chat Mars, you know why we came." The same young man who opened the door snapped quietly.

"touchy aren't we Paul? Any way take a seat and you shall be explained." Mars said, not affected by Paul's snap.

The boys took a seat, They had relaxed drastically now than in the hall way.

"So boys, do you know why i have called in today?" Mars began.

"Yes, Its about our next mission." A Brunette said.

"Yes Gary, but this is no ordinary mission." Mars said, no trace of a joke.

The boys except Paul leaned in, he was not interested. Mars, noticing his unintrest, continued. "This mission has to do with the 'Legend of the Legends'. The legend goes:

_Lady garatina paced around the pillar of her home in her human form, her children, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie were trying to calm her down._

_"Mom Calm dawn! Your walking has all most burned into the ground!" Mesprit exclaimed at her frustrated mother._

_"Cant you see I cant!' Her pale purple jumpsuit with red and black down the middle, covered with gold armor looked bright although Lady Giratina was NOT in a bright mood._

_Lady Giratina bit her nail on her thumb, "I Cant do it! But it is the only way!"_

_"Mom for the 5th time whats going on! Why wont you tell us? Uxie knows but her wont tell us!" Azelf said, he was just as frustrated as his mother._

_Lady Giratina smiled sadly, "Sorry kids, but two Pokemon met when they never should've, and the only way to resolve it is to curse them, and one of the two is my best friend!" Giratina started crying hysterically on mesprit who tried to console her weeping mother._

_Azelf gasped, "Mom, you cant mean-"_

_"Yes," Giratina said cutting him off, "lady Cresselia and lord Darkrai have meet!"_


	3. Legend of legends

Sweet Nightmare

Chapter 3: The Legend of Legends

_17 year old, Lady cresselia was walking in the forest of shadows in her human form, this was no ordinary forest, but she was also not ordinary, for Lady Crasselia was a shiny. Her purple knee height dress with a light blue Vail covering her beautiful blue hair. _

_Shadows of dead Pokemon calling out for her, she, not being able to do anything for them, smiled. They would smile back and fade away. The truth she hated coming here, it was cold and dark but something kept drawing her to this place. _

_She walked further into the forest until she made it to a clearing with a pond in the middle. The water was dirty and muddy, Lady Cresslie walked over and bent down on her knees, she tapped on the water's edge, the ripples clearing the water. She stared down at the water to find someone else staring at her. _

_Shocked, she jumped away and fell to the ground. Suddenly from the pond violent ripples started forming, a black void opened from the pond. Jumping up, the blue veil still covering her hair and eyes, she formed her weapon, 'The sword of Light'. _

_A young man who looked like he was 18 years old came out of the void, He had a black coat with a ripped design, it looked like it was new yet old, the corners flickering like fire, He had black jeans with black boots, his head was covered by a hood. _

_"Who are you?" He asked, his voice contained no feelings. _

_Lady Cresselia didn't answer. _

_"Very well, it seems like I'm going to have to force an answer." He drew out his weapon, 'The sword of Darkness'. 'This wouldn't take long' He thought, 'She looks so very, pathicitly weak.'. But he had to admit the sword she had was very intimidating. _

_He lounged forward, in a blink of an eye he was upfront of her, he tried to slash her but before he could, she disappeared. He felt a sharp but small pain on the back of his neck. He turned around to find his neck face to face with the sword. _

_The girl he was about to attack had him in a corner. _

_"Who...are you?!" She yelled. _

_The young man decided to be cunning, he bowed, "I am Lord Darkrai, Lord of Darkness," he paused, " Shiny Lord darkrai." _

_Cresselia drew her sword back but kept her guard, she curtsied, "Lady Cresselia, Lady of Light," She paused, "Shiny Lady Cresselia." _

_Silence drowned the two, Cresselia's mind went blank while Lord Darkrai was forming a plan to destroy her. _

_Cresselia noticed a gash going from his lower left stomach to his right shoulder. "Y-Your hurt!" She exclaimed his coat and shirt were ripped wide enough to see a clear gash, Darkrai covered his ears. _

_"your so loud! and yea I guess, I got in a fight with a Pokemon higher up." Darkrai said with a bored tone. _

_"You shouldn't be walking around like this! You should get it treated!" cresselia scolded, Darkrai raised an eyebrow, although she couldn't see it, for he still had his hood on. _

_"Sit!" She commanded. _

_"What?" he asked, looking at her skeptically. _

_"Just sit!" She said, her sword disappearing. _

_He did as she said, She opened his coat to find a black shirt, embarrassed she commanded, "Take of your shirt!" _

_He did what she said, he was curious of what she was going to do. _

_Underneath his coat and shirt he had many scrapes and gashes and cuts, she stared a while, wondering what did he do to get this? _

_"Like what you see?" Darkrai smirked, Cresslia turned red and punched his shoulder. _

_"W-What ever!" She yelled, She held her had over the big gash, her hand started to glow a light blue, she traced his gash and then other cuts. when he was fully healed she sat sighed, she had used up a lot of power. _

_Darkrai stood up, "Fool," He muttered and pointed his sword at her, "You just help your reason of death, I could kill you right now you know?". _

_Cresselia smiled, "But you wont." _

_"Why's that?" He asked. _

_"Because," Her veil slipped, reviling her beautiful blue hair and cerulean eyes, Darkrai's eyes widened, "I didn't." _

"Wait, how does this help us in this mission?" Gary asked, a little annoyed, "I hate sitting here and doing nothing!"

"Hush!" Mars snapped, "Just listen!

_Lady Cresselia danced through the forest, the once cold and dark forest was bright and full of light, the shadows of Pokemon dancing along with her shadow. _

_She danced and danced into a clearing with a round pond _

_The shadow Pokemon scattered and fled. _

_"Lord? Darkrai?" Lady Cresselia asked. _

_"Yes?" A voice said from behind her. _

_Cresselia jumped and turned around, nothing. _

_Cresselia stomped, "Where are you!" _

_"Closer than what it seems", Darkrai jumped from cresselia's shadow to his own. _

_Startled she walked backwards but ended up tripping, "I hate it when you do that!" Cresselia hissed. _

_Extending his hand he said, "Which is why I do it." _

_Blushing she took his hand. They walked over to the side of the pond and sat on a patch of grass with flowers. _

_Cresselia sitting up right said to Darkrai laying dawn, "Say Darkrai?" _

_"Hn?" _

_"Whats your human forms name?" _

_Darkrai stared at Cresselia confused. _

_Cresselia blushed, "I-I mean like your Pokemon form is Darkrai right? What do you call your human form?" _

_"I'll tell you when you tell me your's." _

_She blushed, "It's, Hikari." _

_"Hikari means light.", Darkrai stated, Cresselia nodded, "Mine's...Shinji. I don't know why, but ever since I heard that name, which I don't know where, I stuck with it." _

_"Die." Lady Cresselia said in a low whisper. _

_"Huh?" Darkrai looked at Cresselia strangely _

_"Shinji is actually a root word, die. Shinjatta means died, shinjirarenai means can't die." Cresselia said looking at the ground. Darkrai looked away from Cresselia. _

_"But," Cresselia started looking at darkrai who turned to look at her, "It also means 'True Ruler'" _

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Gary yelled, "So Paul over here, his Japanese name means die? Well, that fits, But true ruler my ass!"

Mars and Paul growled, "Shut up and listen!" they both yelled.

_Cresselia gasped as Lady Garatina, Lord Arceus, Lord Palkia, and Lord Dialga appeared on the other side of the pond, Darkrai pushed Cresselia behind him and put a protectively arm in front of her. _

_"Young Lord Darkrai and Lady Cresselia! This must go on no longer!" Lord Arceus yelled from the other side, they were all in human forms. The lords all looked deadly while Lady giratina was wavering, a feeling had washed up on Cresselia, she didn't understand it but Giratina did, betrayal. _

_Lord palkia had summoned his weapon,__ The staff of space._ . 

_Lord dialga had drawn his weapon,__ a blue sword, The sword of time_  


_Lord Arceus had his, The sword of Life. _

_Lady Giratina had her's The fan of demintions. _

_"Giratina! What is going on!" Cresselia yelled. _

_Giratina turned away from her and raised her fan, "Power Of Demintions!" _

_Lord Arceus raised his sword, "Power Of Life!" _

_Lord Palkia raised his sword, __Power Of Time!_"" 

_Lord Dialga raised his sword, "__Power Of Space!_" 

_By now a large orb of light was on the tip of every weapon, they pointed it at Cresselia. _

_"When Night Kisses Day, Thy Lord of Death shall roam." Giratina barely managed to shout. It stung Darkrai when she shouted Lord of Death, he never meant for anyone to die. _

_"Till Day Kisses Night, Thy Lady of Light shall break free of thy curse." Arceus shouted. _

_"Till then Lady shall parish into thy lake." Plakia shouted. _

_"So be it, Parish!" Everyone yelled. _

_The orb of energy had formed together to form a giant bubble, it aimed directly to Cresselia. _

_The Next thing she knew she was pushed and on the ground, she looked up and saw Darkrai confined in the bubble. He yelled in pain as electricity shot out a shocked him, the bubble was meant for cresselia, it did not understand such power that it did what it was not supposed to, try and kill it. _

_The Lords and Ladys watch in horror as the bubble shocked every ounce of Darkrai as it floated above ground. His hood had fallen to revel purple locks of hair and purple onix eyes. _

_A bright light blinded everybody, when the light faded Darkrai was hovering over the pond, unlike himself he looked...weak. _

_He started to sink into the lake, till nothing remained, cresselia ran over to the pond to find darkrai floating, it was an illusion, he was in his sub-conscious, a ripple vanished his farm and she found her self looking at herself, her once beautiful blue hair was faded and her blue eyes red and puffy from crying. The Lords with heavy hearts left and left Giratina and Cresselia alone. _

_Giratina walked over to Cresselia, "Cresselia?" Next thing her knew Cresselia had thrown herself into Giratina's arms, sobbing. _

_From then on, Cresselia has scattered Dawn stones all over the region to remind Darkrai that she was still their, while Darkrai scattered Dusk stones to give her the same message. _

_The only time this curse is broken is when the sun meets the moon. _

"Worst, bedtime story, EVA!" Drew shouted.

Mars pinched her nose, "Anyway, about mission. Boss wants you to find the legendary stone, this stone is a combination of the Dawn stone, Light stone, Dusk stone, and The Dark stone. They say who ever posses this stone has the power to control any legendary." Mars slammed her palm on the table, waking everyone, "Now get out there and don't Fail!"


	4. Twinleaf town!

Sweet nightmare

chapter 4: Twinleaf Town

The girls where walking down the hall way, something was on Dawn's mind.

"Say, White?" dawn asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you have a power?"

The girls continued walking but turned to the conversation. White Blushed.

"Aha! So you do have one!" Dawn pointed.

"Well, I never said I didn't but..." White trailed off.

"Oh come on! You can tell us!" May elbowed White on the side.

"I can't 'cause i don't know what it is." White said dully.

Everyone stared at White shocked.

"W-What do you mean you don't know?!" Leaf exclaimed shocked.

"I mean I have a power, I just don't know what it is, I've felt it before, but I cant remember what it was." White sulked.

Dawn patted White on the back, "It's alright White, It took me a while to find mine."

"Really?"

"Eh, No. But don't give up hope! We're all in this together!" Dawn smiled.

White smiled and nodded back.

"Say," White asked, "What your guys's powers?"

"Come on! We'll show you!" Dawn grabbed White's hand and ran off, the other girls following close behind.

Next thing White knew she was hit with a blast of sunlight.

"W-What is this place?" She asked shielding her eyes, She heard May hiss somewhere around her.

"This is our personal training ground." Leaf explained, "Boss made this for use since we have special abilities, not only powers but physically.

White nodded understanding, "Yea I heard elites get their own training grounds."

"Anyway, You were wondering?" Dawn asked White.

"Oh yea! Whats your guys's powers?" White asked again.

"Who wants to go first?" Dawn asked the Girls.

"I'll go, its been a while since I last destroyed something." Leaf said walking up stretching her arms.

"Alright, in front of you will be four targets, your goal is to destroy all of them." Dawn explained and like she said four targets appeared.

"Thats it? Easy peasy." Leaf huffed and walked over to the targets she wasn't to close or far, but she knew she could go farther.

Leaf started running she then jumped into the air, while in the air Leaf raised her right arm, she then let in fall, pointing at the targets Leaf yelled, "Lightning!". The once clear sky darkened and with a sudden roar a bolt of electricity came out of the clouds and hit the targets, destroying all at once.

White eyes widened in shock, "E-Electricity!" She exclaimed.

Dawn nodded, "Yes, Leaf's ability is electricity, ever since she was seven she was granted the ability, she can control thunder, lightning and probably more."

White frowned, "More?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes you see we all have levels, level one, two, and three. First level is when we first discover our abilities, you know minor things, then level two, where you find attacks, and can control it at will, anytime! Third, our level, is when not only do you have attacks but they are powerful! And what you just saw with the targets, we can do that to humans. But we choose not to."

White stared at the targets and shuddered, there was nothing left but shattered remains.

"So," continued Dawn, "Next?"

May stepped up, "Sure, Why not?" She asked herself.

Another set of four targets appeared a good distance from May.

May stretched her neck, "Now, This is how you do it!"

May began to run and did a quick hand stand then cartwheel and jumped into the air,

"Show off" Leaf muttered.

May's right hand curled into a fist and burst into flames.

White gasped, " Her hand!"

Dawn nodded, "Yup! Since age nine May has been able to control fire."

May started to slowly head towards the ground with suddenly she plummeted to the earth, landing legs first she fell to one knee and punched to ground, a burst of flames and headed straight towards the targets, in a matter of seconds the targets burst into flames.

"W-Wow! So much power!" White gasped.

May walked over to them and winked, "How 'bout that?"

The girls sweat-dropped.

They all turned to Misty.

"So Misty?" White asked giving a hint.

"Alright alright I'll go." Misty rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips.

She walked half way towards the targets and stopped, White and the girls frowned, all of a sudden Misty raised her arms forming a double X then mid-air yelled, "TIDAL WAVE!"

All of a sudden a blast of water in a form of a wave formed behind the girls and made it way towards the targets.

Unfortunately when it formed behind the girls it swepped them along with it.

"Water!" White choked out before a mouthful of water made it way towards her mouth.

When the water subsided the girls, soaking wet, glared at Misty who was not harmed, she managed to ride the wave.

"I guess I went a little over bored?" Misty laughed nervously.

"Well that all of us." Dawn said glaring at Misty.

"Wait, Dawn, you didn't go?" White pointed out.

"Oh yea?" Dawn realized.

Dawn walked little over to the targets and kneeled down on one knee.

The girls realized what she was doing and ran.

Leaf dragged White with her.

"Wait! What going on!" White yelled.

"I'll tell you right now! Just cover your ears and watch!" Leaf warned covering her own. White did what Leaf said and covered her ears.

Dawn sucked in a breath and whispered, "Howling voice."

From Dawn mouth rings of circles started forming, at first faint then with a blast of wind that sounded like a howl blasted from Dawn mouth and headed straight towards the targets, in a matter of seconds nothing was left.

Dan stood up, "You guys can come out now!"

The girls came out of the bushes they where hiding behind, when the girls came in view Dawn noticed that their hair was a mess.

Leaf's Long brunette hair that reached her waist was messed up, like some one rubbed their hand the wrong way.

May's short lighter brunette hair was straight and strands of hair sticking up.

Misty's side way ponytail looked like someone pulled on it half way.

White's hair once in a high ponytail was also pulled halfway.

They all glared at Dawn, who sweat-dropped.

"Guess I should've told you first?" She laughed.

"Wait, but I still don't understand?" White asked.

Dawn turned to White, "My power is sound."

"Oh!", White figured out that when Dawn used howling voice, she whispered it, "You are probably stronger, since when you used howling voice, you whispered."

Dawn blushed, "Oh no, we are all strong, I just happen to find my power the earliest of all, I got my power since i was two, I think."

White frowned, "You think?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, I can't really remember a lot from my past, all I remember is looking at myself, I-I was smiling..." Dawn trailed off thinking.

Leaf snapped her fingers infront of Dawns face, "Hello? Earth to Dawn? Red rover, red rover, come over red rover? This is Leaf speak-"

"I heard you! I heard you!" Dawn snapped out of her thoughts.

Leaf and the girls laughed.

The girls walked over to a door in the wall, Misty pressed a button and the door opened.

What looked like a parking lot was just ahead of them, When they got closer they saw a helicopter waiting for them.

"Ah! I totally forgot that we had someone waiting for us!" Dawn gasped.

"What are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Leaf yelled getting a head start.

Soon the girls followed suit, after a 30 minute scolding they were on their way to twinleaf town.

* * *

It's been almost three hours since they left the base and still, they're still not at twinleaf town.

"Are we there yet!" May yelled, her body was thrown on the back seat of the helicopter in a lazy way.

A vain throbbed on Leaf and Dawn, It was May's 43'rd time yelling out.

"No May, not yet!" leaf hissed, causing May to flinch but recovered quickly and sticked her tongue out.

"Girls," The helicopter pilot called, "I think we're here."

Quickly the girls scrambled to the window to see a little town, not many buildings, three big apartments, two large grocery stores, few houses, and a little more.

"Thats it?! Wheres a mall?!" Dawn yelled.

Leaf's eyes suddenly turned to stars, "So many trees!".

The other girls sweat-dropped

"Look a ramen shop!" May yelled, throwing her self on the other girls to get a better view.

The girls seemed to have trouble getting May off them,

"May! Get off us!" Leaf hissed.

"Just because you don't get fat don't think your light!" Dawn gasped out of breath.

Misty and White gave a small 'eep', they were being crushed by Leaf and Dawn.

In one giant push they pushed May off them, each gasping for breath, then glaring at May, who sweat-dropped.

After landing in a remote area near twinleaf they looked around, they spotted a lake.

"What a beautiful lake!" Misty gasped.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, it really was beautiful, the water looked like it was sparkling with the sun hitting it on an angle.

Suddenly something hit white she couldn't help asking,

"Dawn, can...can you sing?"

Everyone turned to White grinning,

"Boy can she!" Leaf giggled.

"She has a voice of an angel." May rolled her eyes, but her smiled told the truth.

"When she sings, I feel like I'm floating on water." Misty laughed.

White bit her lip, "Can you, uh, sing for me?"

The request shocked Dawn, but she got over it and smiled, she walked over to the lake and turned, her back facing the lake and her face facing the girls, she took a deep breath.

**Dear you, Higurashi (Lyrics) **

_Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka? _

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni iimasuka? _

White eye's widened, she had a sudden desire to cry, but she held it back. The other girls closed their eyes and listened to Dawn. Pokemon soon gathered around them, Starly, krickatot, krickatune, shinx, luxio, and had her eyes still closed a faint smile on her lips.

_Ima mamade watashi no kokoro wo umetei ta mono _

_Ushinate hajimete kitsuita _

_Konani mo watashi wo sasete kurete ita koto _

_Konani mo egao wo kurete ita koto Ushinate shima tada isshou wo _

_Todetsu nodaku o wo kisuite toki modo sou wo to hishiini, demo- _

_nobashite mo gaku keredo; naru de kaze no yo wo ni suri rukede todoki sou wo de todoka nai _

_Kodoku to setsudou ni mune wo shimtesu kenune _

_Kokoro ga toware sou ni naru keredo _

_Omoi nani nokoru anata no egao nouga watatshi wo itsumo hageba shitekureru _

The sound of starlys singing along opened the girls eyes to look around but soon they closed them and a smiled danced on their lips. The other Pokemon laying down also had their eyes closed, the girls now sitting down rocked in rhythm to the starlys singing, some bold shinx and luxio sat next to the girls on the soft grass.

_mo ishido ano koro ni modorou _

_kouno wa kito dai djoubu _

_itsumo sobare wa datte ijou wo _

_anata ta mo suru sobade _

_Suddenly Dawn eyes shot opened and she stomped her feet to the rhythm. _

_Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka? _

_kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka? _

_Itsumo no yori egao de itekuru masuka? _

_Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru_

Suddenly the krickatot and the krickatune started softly hitting each others back making a ting sound, smoothly going with the made Dawn laugh.

When Dawn opened her eyes, and gasped, "White, Why are you crying?"

White was crying her heart out, her eyes were puffy and red, she constantly had to sniff.

"Was her singing that bad?" May joked, trying to get White to laugh, it worked.

White laughed, "N-No, her singing is wonderful! Its just that it reminded me of my past." White looked down.

"My mother and Father were killed by a cold and evil man, I just..." White trailed off.

Dawn nodded, "I understand, I don't have a mother or father, never knew them so I don't have any memories of them."

White looked sadly at Dawn, White had memories of her family, but Dawn didn't, "It's okay, we'll make new memories, all together!" White smiled, the other girls nodded and smiled.

"Alright well, let get going," Leaf said softly walking towards the exit, the other girls nodded at each other and fallowed Leaf.

Just as White was about to leave along with the other girls she sensed something, and turned.

White eyed the lake carefully, not seeing anything she turned and exited.

Three figures suddenly appeared.

One, with Pink antennas divided into four sections, two front, two back, with a pink gem in the middle of her forehead, and a white small body showed herself when she was sure White left, she also had two twin tails with a three forked end with pink gems in the middle.

Next, a figure with a blue triangle head with two flaps down its side of its head, a pink gem in the middle with a white small body and twin tails with a gem in the middle showed himself.

Fanilly, a yellow figure with its antennas pushed back into a helmet like head, closed eyes, a pink gem in the middle of its forehead, white body with twin tails and a gem in the middle like the first one.

The pink one turned to the yellow one,_ "Think she is the one?" _She asked into poke-language

The yellow one floated for a second, _"Maybe, Just maybe." _

_"We've been searching for her for so many years! When will we find her!", _The blue one yelled/asked, _"Uxie! Your supposed to know everything!" _

_"Calm down younger brother, we will found our chosen one." _Uxie said trying to calm down his brother.

_"Azelf I know your feeling frustrated but we must be patient, we must wait and conform that she is ours, and wait till the others have found theirs."_ The pink one said, also trying to calm him down.

_"At least your doing your job mesprit." _Azelf huffed.

Mesprit rolled her eyes,_ "Lets get going before someone sees us." _

Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie flew off into three different directions, with a ripple effect, and disappeared.


	5. First School assignment

Sweet Nightmare

Chapter 5: First school assignment.

_I watched as the flames engulfed the house, screams and yells echoing around me, another job well done. I walked down the ally, a smirk on my lips as I let my beautiful hair down._

* * *

"Dawn! Wake up!" May yelled shaking Dawn.

Dawn's eyes shot open and she sat up, "Wha?! Huh?!"

May rolled her eyes and walked to the door, "Come on! We're going to be late for school!", she called from the hallway.

Dawn let herself fall back on her bed and groan, it's been two days since they moved to twinleaf town, the second she stepped into the small town, she hated it. She has nothing against the people, its just that everything seemed to fimilier to her, and she hated that, but she tried to shrug off the feeling because the elites will be coming soon, like today.

Her eyes shot open, _'Today!'_, Dawn jumped up from her bed, like from in the base everything was blue, even the walls. The room was not to big, but not to small, it had one window with blue curtin, the walls were a light shade of blue, the carpet was darker shade of blue, the bed a queen size, with blue bed sheets, and blanket.

Dawn ran to her walk in closet, she looked around for her uniform, when she found it she scrambled to put it on, her uniform was a white dress shirt, since is was the beginning of summer it was short sleeved, with a blue tie, and a blue tutu plaid skirt.

Dawn ran out of her closet and ran to her black school shoes, she reminded herself not to run while putting on long knee height socks while running, _again_.

_'There!'_ Dawn thought to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror, after putting on her uniform, she put on her long knee height socks, black school shoes, and a plaid royal blue headband on her head.

"Dawn! Let's go!" Leaf yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Dawn yelled back annoyed.

When Dawn came down stairs she saw Leaf, May, White and Misty were wearing the same uniform except that they were each different color, Leaf's was green, May's was red, and Misty's was yellow, and White's was black and white, white dress shirt, black tutu plaid skirt, and white headband, they all wore headbands.

"Dawn, we have to go extra early today, Leaf here needs to hack into the computer system." May said biting into a waffle.

"Why today?! Why couldn't she done it yesterday?!" Dawn groaned.

" 'Cause, today is the day the the elites data will be transported to the schools classified files." Misty said handing a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon to Dawn.

Dawn picked up a piece of bacon, "But today?! Can't you go with out me?" Dawn groaned.

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Dawn, we need you to swipe the keys from the key-room.

"Why me? Can't you get another elite thief/spy?" Dawn joked.

The girls looked at Dawn like she had just said the worlds stupidest answer.

Dawn raised her hands in front of her, "Just kidding!"

After eating breakfast the girls sneaked out. It was still dark out, the sun wasn't even peeking out yet.

The girls started to run, not long after they split up, Dawn hopped onto a house and then the other, Leaf jumped on the houses on the other side. May ran straight on Dawn's side while Misty ran on Leaf's, white ran in the street.

After running a while the school came into view, it was large, it was separated into three parts, the largest had the offices, and classrooms, the building on the left was the girls dorms, the one on the right was the boy's.

The girls jumped over the fence and landed on the soft grass.

"What now Dawn?" White asked.

"Give me a second.", Dawn looked around, the main build had two floors, the bottom was a path to the classes, the top was the teachers lounge. An idea hit Dawn, "May, Misty, and White go on the roof of the main building a burn a hole to get in. Leaf your with me."

"Hold up!" May yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at May worriedly, had they been caught?

"Who told Dawn she was mission leader?!" May pouted. The girls facedplamed.

"You got a better idea?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"Uh.."

"Thought so, now, lets go!" Dawn said jumping here and there with Leaf following close behind.

* * *

May, Misty, and White ran straight towards the school and when close enough jumped, when they landed they were on the roof.

"Alright, Dawn said to burn a hole," Misty said quickly, "May? If you have the honors?"

"My pleasure." May held up her index finger and a spark shown, May traced a circle with her finger, when she lifted it she sent Misty a look. Misty nodded and kicked the burned area, slowly the circle moved down then fell. The girls eyes widened, inside it was dark, except for the red Lazar lines all around the room.

"NO!" Misty and May shouted, if those lasers go off and Dawn and Leaf are still inside something horrible could happen. Before Misty or May could do something the circle stopped just inches from the Lazar.

**Misty's POV **

"What the hell?" I asked, did someone stop it? No, there was no one inside. I look closer and see the sun reflect in a straight line, rope? No, strings, multiple thin strings. I turn to May who was about to touch one of the strings when a voice stopped her.

"Don't!"

We turn to see White pulling on the strings, the circle must of been heavy because she was sweating a lot. I take a closer look and notice that the strings where coming from White's wrist.

"The wire may be thin but its sharp enough to cut a finger off, or a body to pieces." White pulled on the wire and the circle came back up and landed in front of White. The wire was slipping back into White's wrist.

"What was that?" May asked standing up.

White held out her wrist, she looked like she had on bracelets, but I knew better.

"Those bracelets have thin, transparent wires in them don't they?" I ask, smiling. White smiled back, jackpot.

**Normal POV **

"Yup, each wire has a tiny wight on the tip that if thrown correctly would hit it's target." White explained and turned to face a small pipe that lifted in the air into the school building, She threw her right arm at the pipes direction and from under her wrist transparent wire shot out, White quickly wrapped it around her wrist once and pulled it towards the pipe, when it wrapped around it White tugged slightly and the pipe broke in half. Immediately the wire returned to White.

"Nice!" May exclaimed.

"Thanks! The wire makes up for my temporary loss of power." White smiled sheepishly

"Alright girls, enough chit-chat, how do we get in?" Misty asked, White and May snapped back to reality and walked over to the opening in the roof.

* * *

Leaf and Dawn landed in front of the entrance.

"What's the plan?" Leaf asked turning to Dawn.

"Do you still have you ultimate card?" Dawn asked.

Leaf nodded and took out a green card.

"Alright, swipe that card in the slight opening in the door." Dawn instructed.

Leaf did what she said and the door slid open with a click.

Dawn and Leaf walked into the hallway and stopped, it was dark, too dark.

Leaf took a step but was stopped by Dawn.

"Whats wrong?" leaf asked.

Dawn pulled out a white powder and blew it onto the air, thick red Lazar wires appeared.

"They're serious about those files, they're hiding something." Dawn said looking for the source of the lasers.

When she found it, it was on the top right corner of the hallway.

"Leaf, I need you to fry the source of the lasers, but be careful one mistake and we put our selfs and the girls in danger."

Leaf walked over carefully to the source and in her hand a electricity ball formed, it was very small, the size of a dime, but that was enough to make the chip go haywire and give out smoke.

Taking this as a hint to keep going, Dawn and Leaf each took careful steps and looked around for the key-room.

"Anything?" Dawn whispered, keeping an eye out for cameras'.

"Camra, top right." Leaf whispered back while flicking a small electricity ball at it.

Dawn nodded and moved her hand to her ear were a small ear peice was placed, "Misty, May, and White, Do you read me?"

After a few static moments she heard a replay.

_"Misty speaking, Yes we read. The lasers have been disabled upstairs, we are now in front the main office." _

"Kay, wait for Leaf and I there, I will get the key. Send May and White to look around." Dawn said sending orders, she heard May groan.

After a few seconds Misty came back on, _"May is being lazy and sat down next to the door pouting." _

Dawn rolled her eyes, May choose to be lazy now!? "Alright, send White only."

_"Roger." _

Dawn turned off her communicator and sent Leaf a nod.

Leaf scanned the hallway and gave a small gasp, "Ah! Over there I see the key room."

Dawn quickly turned to the door, "Leaf, your key."

Leaf jogged over to the door, Dawn close behind, Leaf grabbed the card from behind her ear and made a move to swipe it between the faint outline of the door and wall, but the card wouldn't budge between them.

"Damn," Leaf hissed under her breath, "The door and the wall are too close to each other." Leaf said turning to Dawn.

"Then we're going to have to fry it."

Leaf hovered a hand over the electric number pad on the handle, a few seconds later shots of electricity shot out of the device and gave out smoke, after beeping multiple times it unlocked.

Dawn gave Leaf a smirk.

* * *

"Well you heard the boss, White, you got some investigating to do." May said standing up.

"But, it's dark." White said unsure, the hallway on both sides of the door were dark, like something was hiding.

A chill ran down white's spine, "Sorry! But noway!"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Come on White! It can be that scary!"

White pointed down the hallway.

Misty turned to look, but quickly turned her head back to White,"Hehe, Sorry, can't do anything for ya!"

Sighing in defeat White took small steps down the hallway.

"Traitors." White whispered.

White looked up but regretted it immediately, darkness was surrounding her completely, She had made so many twist and turns she forgot were she came from.

Choosing a random door she scrambled inside it.

White looked up and a piercing scream echoed from the school.


	6. First day of school

Sweet Nightmare

Chapter 6: First Day of school

"Wake up!" A brunette yelled, yanking the covers of a sleeping figure.

"Wah?" The figure muttered sitting up, his black hair in bed head.

"If you keep sleeping we're going to be late!" The brunette said in annoyance.

"But Gary-"

"No but's Ash!" Gary growled.

Ash groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"It's 7:09, be ready by eight or we leave without you!" Gary growled, "Oh, and Drew's cooking bacon."

At the mention of bacon Ash had thrown himself off the bed and dashed into the bathroom.

Gary rolled his eyes, he exited the bedroom door, down the hallway, down some stairs and into the kitchen where Drew, Paul and N where at. Drew making breakfast, Paul typing away at his laptop, and N sipping hot chocolate.

"Why me?" Gary growled, talking about waking up Ash.

"For not completing your last mission." Drew answered without missing a beat.

"Hey? The babe was too cute to die." Gary shrugged and smirked.

"She later killed one of our boys." Paul reminded without looking away from his laptop.

"Oh, and she was the only one not to fall for you." N chuckled, the other two boy's snickered not looking away from what they were doing.

Gary turned red in embarrassment.

_Gary jumped in front of a masked girl in a black cat-suit, "How ya doin'?" Gary smirked. _

_The girl looked up, and her eyes widened. _

_Gary smirked through his mask, he had a normal mask cover his lower part of his face, his glossy brown hair swaying, the girl had a black mask also cover her lower face. _

_The girl glared and swung a fist, Gary easily caught it. _

_"Easy there!" Gary smirked, and pushed her back onto the brick wall. _

_"What's your name sweetie?" Gary taunted. _

_The girl struggled weakly, Gary only held her tighter. _

_Suddenly with quick work, the girl kicked his side, Gary, caught off guard stumbled. _

_He fell to the ground with a hard thud, before he could sit up he felt something close around his throat, looking up he saw what had closed around his throat, the space between the heel and the toe of the girl's heel. _

_He could almost see the girl smirk. _

_"What was that?" The girl said, almost purred. _

_Gary had trouble swallowing. _

_"Next time," The girl bent down, her shoe still on him, "I will not only humiliate you, but I will end you." _

_She quickly released him and ran down the ally, jumped up to a building where a figure was waiting for her and disappeared. _

"She was obviously lesbian, not that I have a problem with." Gary smirked. He could almost feel them roll their eyes.

Thuds and slams could be heard throughout the top floor moving towards the stairs, Gary moved from the stairs just as Ash jumped/fell down the stairs.

Stumbling to his chair he tripped once or twice.

"Morning'" He said before stuffing himself with bacon.

Paul grunted and everything stopped, Drew stopped his cooking half-way, N put his cup down and turned, Gary stopped eating, and Ash still ate, just very slowly.

"What's up." Drew said putting everything dirty in the dishwasher.

"We got followers." Paul said plainly.

"What kind?" N asked.

"Don't know." Paul said flatly.

"What?" Drew intervened.

Paul sighed, "I was sorting out our past missions when I got an anonymous message we got followers."

"We're being spied on?" N guessed.

"Yeah, Apparently our 'female counter parts'." Paul said closing his computer.

"Look-alikes?" Drew frowned.

"No, more like girls that got the same 'talents' we have." Paul said.

"They can burp the alphabet?" Ash asked.

Looking mildly disgusted Paul replied, "No you idiot, they can do basically what we do."

"Oh." Ash said looking a bit disappointed.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

The sun was well up when the boys walked out the door, they moved into an apartment not far from the school.

Paul was wearing a white dress-shirt under a black unzipped jacket with purple outline, and black shoes, bad boy.

Ash had the same dress-shirt but a sweater and black pants, and black shoes, Sweet and gentle death.

Drew had a short-sleeved dress shirt that was unbuttoned from the collar with black pants and shoes, Sweet jerk.

N, White dress shirt with black under-shirt, black pants, and shoes, Mature child.

Gary, Loose tie, collar button plus more unbuttoned, ear piercings, black pants and shoes. Player.

On each of their shirts was the initial of the school, Aceus High.

"So, the mission?" N asked.

"We're sent here to find the Rainbow stone, legend has it that it is a combination of the Dawn stone, Light stone, Dusk stone, and Dark stone. With it and the right equipment you can control any legendary, the origin is unknown, all we have of it was the legend Mars told us at the base." Paul explained without looking, "There is a prophecy that I will have N take a look at."

N turned his heard towards Paul, "But where is it?" he asked looking mildly confused.

Paul smirked, "Where other students go to study, the school library."

N groaned, "Why me?"

Paul gave a agitated sigh, "If I send Gary he'll end up flirting with some girl, same goes for Drew, and Ash'll probably eat it."

"Will not!" Ash protested.

"And I have to see to something." Paul said ignoring Ash's comment.

N sighed, "Fine, at the entrance we'll part, I'll go to the library, you'll go do whatever your going to do, Drew and Gary are going to get our classes."

When they got to the School they noticed that it was huge, the main building had all the classes and teachers lounge, the building to the right was the girls dorms, and to the left the boys.

It was 7:25 bell rings at 8:15 everyone noted in their heads.

Paul shot everyone a look saying 'now', the boys parted, N headed towards the library, Paul went somewhere, Gary and Drew where crowed by girls.

* * *

_N_

N was almost drowning in girls, as soon as he parted, girls came from different directions.

"What's your name?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Are you from around here?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you single?"

All the questions gave him a head-ache, looking for a quick way out he pull a random girl walking by.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, "She's my girlfriend!" he almost shouted.

pushing away from them he rushed towards the library, dragging the poor girl with him.

The crowd of girls silently watch them go.

"Does anybody know that girl?"

* * *

When N finally made it to the library he was panting, swallowing he turned to the girl, was it then that he noticed how she looked like, she had a normal white dress shirt with a black skirt, long white socks, black school shoes, what caught his attention was the white headband.

"Sorry about that." he apologized.

"It's alright, I was just caught by surprise." The girl said after catching her breath.

"No, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to get you into that situation." N apologized.

"I said it's fine, stop apologizing." The girl giggled, N let out a small chuckle.

"So what's your name?" N asked.

"I'm your girlfriend!" The girl said with fake shock, and a hand on her chest, but she smiled right after.

N laughed, "Sorry, I'm N Harmania, named after Natural Harmony, Lame right?"

The girl smiled, "Please,", She said rolling her eyes, "Try being named after a color!"

N frowned in confusion.

The girl smiled though, "I'm White, nice to meet you!"

* * *

Dawn, May, and Leaf walked down the hall way, Misty lest to get their classes.

"I received a message from boss a little while ago." Dawn said still walking.

"About?" Leaf asked sucking on a sucker.

"Something about that he would meet us here?" Dawn said tilting her head with a slight frown.

"Undercover?" May asked.

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know?"

The intercom on the hall rang, "Will Dawn Hikari, Leaf Green, Misty waterflower, and May Haruka please head to M-15? I Repeat will Dawn, Leaf, Misty, and May head to M-15?"

Dawn and Leaf shot May an accusing look.

"Don't look at me! I didn't to anything!" May glared.

Dawn huffed, "Alright, lets go before anything happens."

The girls had to up up-stairs to make it to M-15, which happened to be one of their classes, they meet Misty outside the door.

"What did May do?" Misty asked, half joking.

May gasped, "What! Why I should-"

"She's kidding May, come on." Dawn scolded.

Dawn knocked the door when it suddenly opened by it self, sending every glance that meant 'stay on guard' they walked in.

It was dark and silent, Dawn head the other girls in while she covered them. Suddenly from the shadows a figure jumped out a Dawn who grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulder.

The figure muttered a 'ow?'

Dawn and the girls took a fighting stance, Leaf flicked the lights on and they gasped.

"B-Boss?!" They muttered.

Boss propped himself on his elbows, "Guess I'm getting a little rusty?", Boss looked very different from then on the base, he had dark blue hat that partly covered his dark navy blue hair, with a single strand of hair in between his eyes, a dark blue formal jacket with a black undershirt with a symbol on the chest that looked like a circle on the bottom that split into three lines to connect to a single line, dark black pants and shoes.

Dawn kneeled down next to him, "Don't scare us like that! We could've hurt you!" Dawn scolded.

"Yeah sorry!" Boss said rubbing his neck.

Boss got up and handed Dawn his and to help her up which she took.

"So, what's up?" Leaf asked.

"Commander wanted me to keep an eye on you girls, so she sent me as a teacher." Boss said dusting himself, "Sorry girls, but here your going to have to call me by my name."

"..."

Boss frowned slightly at the girls, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, boss?" Dawn asked shyly, her head was ducked down a light blush visible on her face, "We, uh, don't know your name..."

Silence hit them like a pile of stones, suddenly Boss broke out laughing, the girls where taken by surprise that when he broke out laughing they flinched.

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked taking took a deep breath and looked affectionately at Dawn, "My name is Riley."

* * *

**So sorry for not updating in a long while! By the way, I made a poll and was wondering if you could take a look at it? Thank you! Till next time!**


	7. High School Never Ends

Sweet NightMare

Chapter 7: High School Never Ends

Riley walked over to his desk and sat on his chair, "Misty you have the girls classes correct?" he asked flipping through a folder.

Misty nodded and walked over to each girl handing them each a paper.

Leaf went over her classes

Pokemon Origin (History*)

Science of the Pokemon Body (Science*)

Physical Education (P.E.*)

Battle Tactics

Field Studies

Home Economics

Leaf stared blankly at her sheet, her hand started trembling.

"Leaf?" Misty asked after noticing her state.

"Leaf whats wrong?" Dawn asked, she read Leaf's classes and burst out laughing, "Guess who finally got home economics." Dawn said trying to stifle her laughter.

The other girls started laughing, even Riley gave a small chuckled.

Leaf huffed and crossed her arms, "I don't see what's so funny."

"Leaf, the last time you tried to cook something you blew up half the base." May dead panned.

"Ugh! May your the dense and clumsy one yet I get home economics?!" Leaf spat.

"At least I can boil water!" May barked.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Leaf argued back.

"YOUR SUPPOSE TO CHECK IF THE FIRE LIT!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE KNOW IT DIDN'T!"

"YOU WOULD SMELL THE GAS!"

"I LEFT TO THE TRAINING GROUND!"

"ENOUGH!" Dawn shouted, by the time she stopped the fight Leaf and May where face-to-face.

Leaf huffed, "Still not my fault." She pouted.

Dawn sweat-dropped, "Alright, May what do you have?"

"Um, P.E., Pokemon History, Battle Tactic's, Breeding, Pokemon science, and Pokemon habitats." May answered looking at her paper.

"Alright, Misty?" Dawn asked.

"Pokemon Science, Breeding, Pokemon origin, PE, Battle Tactic's, and Pokemon health study's" Misty answered.

'What do you have Dawn?" Leaf asked.

"Um, Species Evolution, Type Studies, Pokemon Mythology, PE, Battle and coordinating tactics, and Science." Dawn frowned, "Why are our classes all different?"

"Sorry girls, the classes are with the boys you are assigned with, except for one or two classes." Riley said still looking at the file.

"No fair! Dawn gets all the good classes!" May whined.

"If you want I could add classes."

"I'm fine!" May answered sharply.

"Oh! Dawn and I have PE together!" Misty chirped.

Dawn and Misty high-fived each other.

"When's lunch?" May asked.

"Leave it to May to ask something food related." Dawn giggled.

"After fourth period, before 5TH period." Riley said putting down the folder with a sigh.

"What's up?" Dawn asked after Riley's sigh.

"We have a spy in our hands." Riley almost growled.

"No way! Who?!" Leaf gasped.

"That's the problem, we don't know who." Riley said picking up the file again.

"And your suspecting...?" Dawn asked.

Riley sighed, "Girls, I've known you for a long time and I know its not you, but White on the other hand," Riley put the file down, "If I do not find good evidence that she is not a spy she will be exiled."

The girls gasped, when the company exiles you, say good bye to your personal life, you are sent to a remote area where people keep track of your every move.

"No way!" Dawn gasped.

"White could NOT be the spy!" Leaf protested.

Riley shrugged, "I don't have enough evidence to prove it right now. Just keep a close eye on her ok?"

The girl's nodded just as the bell rang.

"See you girl's later." Riley called as the girl's headed out the door.

* * *

"FINALLY!" May practically shouted, Dawn and Leaf rolled their eye's.

"May lunch isn't such a big deal." Leaf snorted.

"No big deal? No big deal!? I no longer know you." May said dramatically.

Leaf rolled her eye's, "Uh-huh."

Dawn looked around, "Has anyone seen Misty? Or White?" she asked.

"I think Misty and White are still in the locker room." Leaf said tilting her head to the right.

"Strange, I didn't see them in there." Dawn said.

"I heard that they got in trouble though, Misty for swearing and White for "Talking back"." May said getting a plastic tray.

Leaf and Dawn got their tray and walked down the line, "So, has anyone seen there subject?" Dawn asked in a low whisper.

"I saw mine in the hallway, but that was it." Leaf said with a sigh.

"Saw mine during second, but that was it, I couldn't even talk to him because of all the fan girl's!" May huffed annoyed, "Why can't we just kill them and get it over with?!"

"Shh! Do you want to blow our cover?!" Leaf rage whispered.

"Don't you hush me!" May said dramatically.

"Well then stay quite!" Dawn hissed.

May huffed, "Fine."

When May and the girls got to the food May grabbed a spicy chicken, strawberry's, and a carton of chocolate milk.

Leaf got a salad, an apple, and normal milk.

Dawn grabbed a carton of chines rice, blueberry's, and chocolate milk.

"Really Leaf?" Dawn asked referring to the salad.

"What? Can't I enjoy my lunch?!" Leaf said with a smile teasing smile.

Dawn and May rolled their eye's.

"Very funny Leaf." Dawn said, "At least May won't ask for your lunch." She joked.

"Got that right! I mean who eat's leaf for dinner or lunch?!" May glared.

Leaf rolled her eye's, "People who are vegetarians? Not that I am one though, I just wanted to try something new." she said sheepishly.

After they got their lunch Dawn, May, and Leaf walked outside and sat on a bench, placing their lunch on their laps.

May started unwrapping her spicy chicken. Dawn opened her chines take out, and Leaf popped open her salad.

"Ugh! This doesn't feel right!" May whined.

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked with a frown.

May groaned, "We're missing Misty."

Leaf and Dawn looked down.

"Your right," Dawn said, "This isn't the same, we are all feeling the same right now."

May placed her tray to the side of her and stood up, scanning the area.

"Do you see her?" Dawn asked.

"Nope..." May said not looking at Dawn, "Wait! Yeah I see her! MISTY!"

Suddenly Dawn and Leaf caught a glimpse of red and brown.

Misty and White were heading over to them.

When they made it to Dawn and the girls Misty let out a growl, "I HATE my P.E. teacher!".

"How come?" Dawn asked.

"He said that I was "Non athletic"." Misty said, anger marks appearing everywhere on Misty's forehead.

May gasped, "NO WAY! Misty you are the most fit person I have ever met!"

"That teacher is so wrong!" Dawn growled.

"And while we were running a girl was in pain or something and he said brush it off!" White growled.

"That's why we were so late!" Misty huffed.

"I hate teachers!" White snapped.

"Ditto." May nodded.

"So," Dawn started, "Report?" she referred to their targets.

"This morning, he sits three rows infront of me." Misty said low but high enough to be heard.

"Passing period, winked at me." Leaf said with a shiver and a look of disgust.

"I was heading towards the bathroom when I walked into him in the hall making out with some chick, I am forever scarred." May said, her right eye twitching.

"Just now," Dawn said, earning look's of seriousness, "Just now I saw him talking on the phone with someone, when I tried to hack into the call with my phone..." Dawn held up her LG touch phone, the sides were burnt and the screen smelled like burned plastic, "This is going to cost me a shit-ton." She said lowering her head.

The girls sweat-dropped.

* * *

Ash, Gary, Drew, and N were sitting bench of a table inside.

"Gary can I have your lunch?" Ash asked with pleading eye's.

Gary gave an irritated sigh, "No Ash, you cannot."

"Come on! Don't be like that!"

"I said NO!"

"Guys, Guys, no need to fight!" Drew said coolly , flipping his hair.

"Shut it, dipstick." Gary snapped.

An anger mark appeared on Drew's forehead, "Gary you-"

"Hn"

Suddenly everyone at the table got stiff.

"I leave for half a second and you guy's are clawing at each other's throats." Paul said, annoyance all over his voice.

"He started." Gary said childishly.

"And I end it." Paul said sending glares.

"I have never young men with the most childish behavior." N chuckled.

"You get used to it, unfortunately." Paul said plainly.

"Report." Paul ordered.

"Negative." Gary said stabbing his jell-o in disgust.

"Negative." Ash coughed.

"Negative." Drew said resting his cheek on his palm in a bored manner.

Paul growled in annoyance, "This is starting to get agitating."

"Your telling me, there aren't any cute chicks." Gary said in a huff.

"Ditto." Drew nodded.

"N, did you find it?" Paul said not turning, his arm's crossed with his eye's closed.

"Negative," N said shaking his head slowly, "It was checked out before I could get a glimpse of it."

Paul clenched his fist, "I am starting to loath this mission."

"You sound more agitated than usual." Gary said frowning.

"Hn."

"Ah," Gary smirked, "Look's like he's done talking."

"Well he did talk more than usual." Ash pointed out.

"True." Drew agreed.

"Hn."

"So there's this chick in my class," Gary said ignoring Paul, "She totally want me." He said puffing his chest slightly.

"Oh really?" Drew said annoyed.

"Shut it Hayden, your just jealous that girls haven't noticed you yet." Gary snapped, "Anyway, like I was saying, there's this chick in almost all my classes, hottest chick ever."

"Oh yeah? What's her name?" Drew asked annoyed.

"I don't know?! She has a weird ass name." Gary snapped.

Drew frowned, "How so?"

"Her name come's from a thing that grows on tree's." Gary frowning, trying to remember the girl's name.

"Bark?" N asked, frowning slightly.

"No, no, not that." Gary said frowning even more.

"Branches?" Drew tried.

"No..."

"Leafs?" Ash said taking a bite into his hamburger.

Gary snapped his finger's, "I remember now! It's Leaf!"

N, Drew, and Ash sweat-dropped.

"Yeah? Well there's this girl in my class, she eats and eats and EATS! She finishes one package of poffines she pulls out another one, even the teacher can't stop her!" Drew said knocking his empty carton of milk over.

"That is a high exaggeration I am afraid." N sweat-dropped while chuckling.

"What about you N? Have you meet anyone?" Ash asked.

"Not necessarily, I did meet a pleasing young lady." N said smiling a little.

Gary whistled, "Was she hot?"

N gave him a confused look, but smiled non-theless, "She was fairly attractive."

"See? Why can't WE have good luck like that?" Gary whined.

"Because of your rotten head." Paul grunted.

Just as Gary was going to give a snappy reply the bell rung, signifing that lunch was over.

Paul stood up without saying a word and dumped his trash in the nearest trash can.

"Don't be late." Was all he said leaving them to their bidding.

* * *

Paul walked out the boy's locker room, the boy's P.E. clothes was a plain white shirt with a golden double A printed on the right shoulder, and golden shorts.

He walked over to the field where the class was being held, other students started walking into the field along with the teacher.

"Alright Students, follow me to the battle ground." He said, the teacher has golden hair with two locks of hair on ether side of his face.

Beside him he noticed a girl with navy blue hair.

'She looks weak.' Paul thought, turning his head, not giving a second thought.

When all the students made it to the battling field the teacher, Volkner, turned to face the students, "Alright," He said, his voice sounded waves crashing into the sand, some girls swooned, "Today we will be battling to test each others rank, judging by your battling skills I will place you in a rank."

He flipped through some paper's.

"First up..." Volkner frowned in confusion, "Dawn Hikari...and Paul Shinji?"

Paul grunted and walked to the semi-circle.

When he looked he was met with blue eye's, the girl he saw with Volkner was smirking at him.

Volkner stood at the side right down the middle and raised his arm, "Ready?!," He let his arm drop, "Go !"

"Weavile, stand for battle." Paul shouted.

The dark type appeared from the read beam and stood in attack form.

The girl smirked, "Buneary, spot light!" She called.

Bells. She sounded like bells, Paul thought. He sneered, annoying blue bells.

"Weavile, shadow claw." Paul called.

"Bunary use ice beam with swift!"

He's going to crush her, he smirked, might as well have fun with her.

He thinks she's weak, Dawn mentally laughed. She's going to show him a battle he is never going to forget.

* * *

**Sorry i didn't up date in a LOOONG time! So heres a new chapter to make it up! Oh and by ze way I make a poll soooo can you be a dear and check it out! On and another by the wayz, it was my burday yesterday! 4/21/**** (year has been hid) If you have any questions ask away from reveiw to inbox ^^**


	8. Hard Day

Sweet Nightmare

Chapter 8: Hard day

"Weavile dodge it, then use shadow claw." Paul ordered.

Buneary's Swift had started to merge with the ice beam, causing the stars to freeze.

"Excellent coordinating skills Dawn." Volkner called from the side.

Dawn give Volkner a smile and quickly turned back to the battle.

Weavile managed to dodge the ice beam but got hit with a frozen star. Weavile shook it off and leaped up into the air, it's claws increasing in size with black haze around it.

"Buneary dodge it!" Dawn called.

Buneary quickly moved to the left but was hit, Buneary was pushed back crashing into the ground.

"Buneary!" Dawn called in distress.

_'Had enough?'_ The Weavile taunted in Poke-language at Buneary.

_'In your dreams!'_ Buneary snapped trying to stand up.

"Weavile use shadow ball." Paul ordered harshly.

"Hey! Don't treat him like that!" Dawn shouted frowning, "Buneary use pound while spining !"

Buneary jumped into the air and started spining with punching the air with its ear's. When the shadow ball came towards Buneary it punched the shadow ball back.

Paul growled, "Weavile dodge it now!"

Weavile jumped into the air just as the shadow ball it the ground he was standing on seconds ago, but was knocked to the ground by Buneary's spining pound.

"Nice going Buneary!" Dawn complemented.

When the dust settled Weavile was trying to stand, he looked pretty beat up.

_'Had enough?'_ Buneary taunted.

_'Shut it furball!'_ Weavile snapped.

"Weavile, lets end this! Use revenge!" Paul commanded.

Weavile took a running start at Buneary, his claws increasing in size.

"No time to dodge it! Buneary use endure!" Dawn called desperately.

Buneary stood its ground bracing herself.

When Weavile made his hit Buneary squeezed herself into a tight ball, Buneary was pushed back harshly, pebbles scratching her arms and ears.

"Buneary!" Dawn called desperately.

Paul gave a sigh, he went over bored, he got too excited that he almost used his full strength.

What caught him off guard was her smirk.

"Buneary! Gather all your strength and use rock smash!" Dawn shouted.

Paul, Volkner, and all the other students were caught off guard , for a normal type to use a fighting type was rare.

All the small rocks and pebbles started gathering in a tight round ball, "Buneary! Rock smash!"

"Dodge it Weavile!" Paul ordered hastily, but Weavile didn't move in time and was hit by the rock. A small explosion of dust covered the battle field.

Dawn and Paul stood still waiting in anticipation for the dust to settle.

The dust settled.

Weavile and Buneary stood still, breathing heavily, scratches and bruises covering their bodies.

_'You tired?'_ Weavile taunted, a weak smirk on his face.

_'Not one bit.'_ Buneary spat.

"And it's a tie-"

Buneary fell; fainted. Dawn shoulders dropped, "Oh Buneary, you deserve a good rest." Dawn recalled Buneary into her Poke-ball.

"And the winner is Paul Shinji and his Weavile." Volkner called from the side.

Weavile turned to Paul, who in turn turned to face him with a harsh glare, "It took you multiple moves to win, have I not trained you enough? Or should I release you?"

The Weavile turned away to look at the ground.

"He did great and you know it Shinji." A voice called.

Paul looked away from Weavile to look at the girl he has just battled.

"You shouldn't treat your Pokemon that way." The girl scolded, "Pokemon are friends, not tools!"

"What I do with my Pokemon is my business." Paul said coldly glaring.

The girl not affected by the cold glare huffed, "Still." She turned to Weavile who was looking between both trainers, "Weavile, you did great." The girl said with a smile.

Weavile stared for a while, then turned coldly away from her.

The girl just smiled softly, but looked up to glare at Paul, "Jerk!" she said before turning away from him and jogging away, she turned around once and sticked her tongue out.

Paul stood there in his thoughts,_ 'Who was that?'_, he smirked, _'I just found myself a new toy.'_

* * *

May walked down the hall, heading towards the back gate where she would meet the others. Currently she was munching on a packet of poffins Dawn made her during lunch.

"Well you sure love to eat." A voice said behind her.

May quickly turned around, ready to karate chop the person behind her but stopped when she saw who it was, she mentally groaned.

"Hah? I do?" May said, faking a laugh.

Drew flipped his hair, "You walk this way?" he asked.

"Not really, I was going to meet some friends." May said plainly.

"Hmp, I see." Drew said after a while.

They both walked in a awkward silence.

"You live around here?" May finally ask._ 'Might as well try and pry some information.'_ she thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm living with some friends." He said placing his hands behind his head.

"What about your parents?" May asked.

"They died in a car accident." Drew said turning away from her.

May felt a pang of guiltiness, "That's unfortunate."

Drew frowned and turned to her, "Why do you say that?" he was expecting a 'I'm sorry' or a 'It's okay.'

May frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you say that's unfortunate, why not a sorry?" Drew asked confused.

May looked surprised but smiled after, "Because," she turned away from him, "If I say 'sorry' it would sound as if I had something to do with it."

Drew was shocked, he had never meet a girl like this before, "I guess so." he said with a small smile.

"Well, here's my stop." May said stopping at the gate that lead to the street.

"Oh. Alright, well I got to keep going." Drew said walking out the gate but turned, "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

May thought about it for a while, "May."

Drew looked surprised for a minute* , "Cool, mine's Drew."

After that Drew turned the corner and disappeared.

May sighed.

"What. Was. That?!"

May jumped and swung an arm as she turned.

Dawn quickly ducked and shot straight up confused, "What was that for?!" she exclaimed.

"That's for scaring the crap out of me!" May exclaimed.

"You can't just swing your arms around, May." Leaf said from behind Dawn, shaking her head with a sigh.

May huffed, "Then don't scare me."

Leaf and Dawn face palmed.

"Come on! I want to go back to the apartment!" Misty huffed pushing May ahead of her.

"But Misty!" May whined, planting her heels into the ground.

"Leave her Mist, if she get's left behind and locked out then she's sleeping outside." Dawn said walking in front of the with Leaf by her side.

"Aw! You guys are so mean!" May fake cried.

Dawn shrugged, "You've been warned."

The girls walked out the gate and walked down the sidewalk, May and Misty on side of the street.

"So, May, wasn't that your target?" Dawn asked.

"Mmhmm."

"What happened?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing really, he just appeared out of nowhere." May said shrugging.

"What did you guys talk about?" Misty asked.

"After a walking a while in an awkward atmosphere I tried to pry some information from him. Turned out he's living with some friends." May said taking a packet of poffins. She decided to keep the whole parent thing out.

"I'm guessing he's with our targets." Dawn said, talking a poffin from May, who let out an angry squeak.

Leaf suddenly stopped walking.

Dawn turned around, "Leaf? What's wrong?"

"Where's White?"

* * *

White walked around the library, "Ugh! Where's that book?!" She growled.

She continued walking around the shelves, by now the library was empty.

Outside the sun was beginning to set.

"Come on! Where is that book?!" She huffed.

* * *

May frowned, "I think she went to the library to find a book."

Suddenly Dawn got stiff, "This isn't good."

"Why?" May asked.

"Even though White is our age she is still new, so she doesn't have much knowledge as the rest of us, and at do we have on each missions we go on." Dawn said speed walking back to the school.

"One every missions?" Misty asked, "We have spy's that try to..." Misty's eyes widened, "Oh no!"

* * *

White looked up and down the self, "Ah-ha! There you are!" She said with she saw a hard cover book on the top self.

The library door silently opened, a figure came in and locked it behind him.

White balanced her self on one foot trying to reach the book, "Come on! A little more."

The figure slowly made his way toward White, a shiny object in his hand.

* * *

Dawn and the girls started running.

"We have to hurry!" Dawn yelled, "White might be in trouble."

The figure, now standing behind white, raised his arm.

White suddenly felt a chill down her spin.

Dawn, Leaf, May, And Misty ran up the stairs.

Their pace quickened when they heard a shriek.

White slid down the self, a hand on her chest, "Wha?"

Dawn ran ahead of the others and ran down the hall, when the library door came in view Dawn ran full speed.

"WHITE!" Dawn yelled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

White was sitting on a table reading a book with N in front of her.

"Yes?" White asked.

"Your ok?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah?"

"Oh...well come on, we have to go." Dawn said awkwardly.

White stood up, "Ok, bye N."

"Good-Bye." N said with a smile.

White walked out the door with Dawn and closed the door behind her.

N placed his elbows on the table, entwined his hands and rested his chin on it, _'Interesting...'_

* * *

"What's wrong?" White asked when May, Misty, and Leaf meet up with them.

"White! Are you ok?" Leaf asked panting, bending over to rest her hands on her knees.

"I'm fine, why?"

"We'll explain on the way." Dawn said pushing White to walk.

The girls walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Ugh! Now we have to walk all the way back." May whined.

"Wait what happened?" White asked again.

Leaf turned to White, "Sorry White, it's just that we were worried 'cause we thought that you might have been targeted." Leaf scratched her head and laughed.

"Oh." White gave a small chuckled, "My hands are still shaking from this morning."

"You gave us one hell of a scare too." Misty said.

"Yeah, you walked straight to the science class and walked into a skeleton." May said laughing.

White turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh White, we're just teasing!" May said nudging White with her elbow.

"So Dawn, how was your battle with Shinji?" Leaf asked.

"I could've knocked him out with one hit, but no-o-o, boss told me to look weak-ish." Dawn pouted.

Leaf bit her lip, it was her habit when she was thinking, "But still..."

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"When I saw the battle...it looked like you both were holding back a lot of power."

Dawn snorted, "Ha! Please! I could've bet Shinji with a single tackle!"

"Dawn stop bragging." May said huffing.

"You know it's true." Dawn grinned.

"You wish!"

The girls reached the apartments and walked up the stairs to their place, Dawn took out the keys from her backpack and unlocked the door.

"REFRIGERATOR I'M HOME!" May yelled as soon as the door opened.

"May! Pipe down!" Leaf yelled.

"Casa sweet casa!" Misty said in her attempt at Spanish.

"What does that even mean?" May shouted from the kitchen.

"how should I know?!" Misty shouted back, throwing herself on a couch.

"Pretty little liars marathon here I come!" White said exhaling, sitting down on a recliner couch.

Dawn watched happily, sitting down on one of the counter chairs, she noticed the mail and picked them up to inspect them.

_'Junk...Junk...woo coupons!'_ Dawn thought.

Dawn reached the end of the envelops when one was addressed to her.

_'No return address?'_

She opened it. She read it. She got up and grabbed a lighter, and ran out the back door into the emergency exit and burned the paper.

The sky was dark, the moon nowhere in sight.

Breathing heavily she got to her knees and clenched her hands on her head.

The two words printed in her mind.

_I'm Back._

* * *

**Hello My dear readers! So I decided to post this chapter earlier than I planned to, anyway side notes:**

**When Drew got shocked when may told him her first name: In my story, you use the persons last name as a sign of closeness,if a person uses an other person by first name with out permission it is considered rude.**


	9. Home sweet home

Sweet Nightmare

Chapter 9: Home sweet home.

Dawn took a deep breath and stood up, _'Calm down...' _ She thought to herself.

She took a fighting stance when she heard footsteps near her.

"Come out, I know you're there." Dawn said warningly.

"You almost failed you know." Riley said walking down the stairs.

Dawn turned away from him, "I knew it was a test, I just wanted to put on a show. Thats my cover, look weak and when they attack, give them hell."

Riley gave a small chuckle, "Is it really?"

Dawn playfully punched his shoulder, "I know what I am!" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Anyway," Riley said after rubbing his shoulder, "Head boss said to hurry up and befriend them, they might of already have the stone for all we know." He said, taking a more serious tone.

"Do you know what those ass-shits did to my poor LG phone?! THEY BURNED IT!" Dawn cried throwing herself towards Riley, "When Shinji was calling someone and I was trying to hack into it they burned it! This is why Leaf should do the hacking!" She sobbed.

"Speaking of hacking," Riley started, trying to pry Dawn off him, "Didn't Leaf have information?"

"Oh! Yeah thats right!" She said just remembering, "I have to go! Bye Boss- I mean Riley!" Dawn said taking a running start.

Riley sighed as Dawn slammed the door behind her.

He looked up to find the full moon.

* * *

"Leafy-poo! Where are you?!" Dawn shouted from the back door.

"Shut up!" Leaf called, "And we're in the living room." She said.

"What 'cha guys doin'?" Dawn asked when she entered the living room.

"Leafs making up our back stories, care to join?" May said, not taking her eyes off Leafs laptop computer.

The girls were in a semi-circle around Leaf's computer, Leaf at the center, May and Leaf at her right, and Misty at her left. Misty scooted over to let Dawn be at Leaf's left.

"My favorite part of the mission!" Dawn said rubbing her hands together in a menacing way.

"Leaf, if you have the honors?" Dawn said, giving Leaf the chance to go first.

"Don't mind if I do." Leaf said lifting her chin slightly, "So, Sob story, delinquent, or normal?" Leaf asked.

"How about sob story?" White said with a lazy wave of her hand, "They'll talk pity on you when you do something bad."

"I love your thinking White, Sob story it is. So, parent passed away, abuse, or parentless?" Leaf said typing in a code.

"Lets go with parent passed, the father." May said with a devious grin.

Leaf typed in some keys and a ding was heard, "And Voila!"

The girls read Leaf's information.

**Leaf Green **

**Family: **

**Mother- Felicity Green **

**Father- Alexis Green, loving father and husband, passed away in a car crash 11 years ago. **

**Leaf Green is a bright and very smart child, her fathers passing as been very hard for her, she has taken counseling after the accident. She can be a hand full to handle sometimes. **

"Impressive, but I can do better!" May challenged, grabbing the laptop and sliding it closer to her."

May typed in her story, "And Ta-Da!" she said pushing it to the center.

**May Haruka **

**Family: **

**Mother: Carol Haruka **

**Father: Noman Haruka. **

**May Haruka is a carefree and laid back child, she has the strength of 10 men when with her beloved Pokemon and friends. **

"So you went with the normal?" Dawn asked.

"Why not? It feels good to be normal one way or another." May said shrugging her shoulder.

"Except that your not normal." Leaf dead-panned.

May growled and threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up! I am too!" May opposed.

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Yeah right!" she said sarcastically.

"Shh! Its my turn now!" Dawn hushed.

"I love your stories Dawn! They can be normal to sob story!" May said excitedly as Dawn started typing quickly.

"Done!" She said with the final press.

**Dawn Hikari **

**Family: **

**Mother- Johanna Hikari **

**Father- Unknown **

**Dawn Hikari is a complected child, she may seem optimistic and carefree but she hides secret and lies. Other than these observations, we have nothing.**

"Do you know how hard this is? Especially when you have to write about yourself? Plus this is a top secret file from the school so you have to write in another persons point-of-view." Dawn said falling back to her back.

"Tell me about it." May said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh girls! Gossip time!" Leaf said in a sing-a-song voice.

"URSULA URARA!" Dawn shouted, sitting straight up, the other girls jolted away from her, "That-that bitch! She has been giving me dirty looks! She even sent one of her bitchy friends to tell me to 'Back off!'" Dawn yelled, flailing her arms.

"Ursula it is!" Leaf said rubbing her hands together.

Leaf typed in a code and a picture of Ursula popped up with writing, "It says here that she is a level A coordinator. Her mother and father travel over sea's and come rarely. She has a record for bulling and threats."

"What a bitch!" White scoffed.

"Tell me about it!" May said turning to white, "I would punch that petty little face of her's!" May said punching the air.

"Alright, alright, enough gossip, lets take a look at our targets." Dawn said.

"Lets see..." Leaf muttered, "Ah-ha!" she suddenly exclaimed. She turned the laptop for everyone to see.

A picture of Paul popped up along with other snap-shots.

"It says here that Paul Shinji, Dawn's target, is a Level EX agent, spy, and assassin. His top and prim subject is theft, he has a record for swiping things from his targets without them acknowledging him. He works for the New moon company." Leaf said crossing her arms.

"Can you hack into his inbox?" Dawn asked.

Leaf shook her head, "No, but I can hack into his data and see what Pokemon he has in hand if you'd like?"

"Sure." Dawn said, her eyes hard and serious.

"It says here he has a shiny male Umbreon, a male Gallade, a male Weavile, a female froslass, a male Luxray...that's odd?." Leaf said, frowning.

"what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"It won't let me see the sixth Pokemon." Leaf said typing in more codes.

"Hmm," Dawn hummed while thinking, "Lets skip it, but keep our minds on it kay?" Dawn said.

Everyone nodded.

"It also says here that he treats his Pokemon very poorly, and by judging how he treated his Weavile during your battle I guess it true." Leaf said while letting out a breath.

"Did you see how he treated his Weavile?! LIKE SHIT!" Dawn shouted, slamming her palm on the carpet.

"You had a battle with Shinji?" May asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did in battle and coordinating class." Dawn fell back, "He Pisses me off so bad!" She growled.

"There, there." Leaf said in sympathy.

"Your turn Leaf." May said taking a bite from a cookie.

"Where did you get that cookie?" Leaf asked.

May pointed a thumb over her shoulder.

Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Lets see..." She muttered, "Gary Shigeru." She entered a code and a picture of Gary popped up, "Says here that he is a level EX agent and Spy. He's prim subject is hacking, he has unlimited knowledge of computers and data, nerd," Leaf coughed.

"Look whose talking." May dead-panned.

"Anyways, he also works for New Moon and is partners with Shinji." Leaf said changing the subject, "He specializes in-" Leaf gulped, "Flying Pokemon." She bit her lip.

Suddenly three pairs of eyes flew to her, giving her looks of concern and sympathy.

Dawn, May, and Misty gave her concerned looks.

Leaf shook her head, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Misty asked.

Leaf nodded.

"Alright." Misty said.

Suddenly May gave a huge yawn.

"Are you tired May?" Leaf asked.

"Kind of." May said sleepy, rubbing her eyes childishly.

"Its already seven-thirty, go on to bed, we'll continue this tomorrow when schools over." Dawn said standing up.

Sleepy 'ok's were given.

May groggily stood up and leaned over on Misty, both walking to their room.

"Aren't you going too White?" Dawn asked with a yawn.

Dawn looked over her shoulder to see White on the floor asleep.

Smiling she grabbed a blanket from the couch and placed it over White.

Leaf sent Dawn a questioning look to Dawn from the kitchen.

Dawn pushed her index finger to her lips, making hush motion.

Leaf, understanding her motion, drank her fill of water and left for her room which she shared with Dawn and White.

"You coming?" Leaf quietly from the hallway.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right there." She said quietly.

Leaf nodded and proceeded to her room.

Dawn grabbed Leafs computer and sat down on the couch, the living rooms light the only source of light.

"Lets see what Riley has in-store for us for tomorrow." Dawn muttered under her breath.

_Dawn Hikari, Leaf Green, May Haruka, Misty Kasumi, and Touko White, tomorrow during history or type studies you five will be paired up with your assigned targets to befriend them. Touko White, you will now be assigned to keep an eye on N harmonia. That is all. _

_-Riley Gen _

Dawn shut Leafs laptop and yawned, "Time to go to bed." She yawned yo herself.

* * *

Ash scooped another scoop of ice cream from the bucket to his mouth, and gave a sigh of delight.

"Who let Ash get hold of the ice cream again?" Gary growled, sending glares to Drew and N.

Drew shrugged his shoulders and had his hands in front of him, "Not me, I was out on a date." He said with a flick of his hair.

N turned a page from his book, "I have not been anywhere near Ash during the time he got hold of the ice cream." He said, not looking up from his book.

Gary sighed, "Nothing we can do now anyway." He still sent a glare to Drew, who glared right back.

They were currently all in a medium sized living room, the lights turned off with the TV turned on.

"Wheres Paul?" Drew asked bored.

"Why? Are you worried?" Gary taunted with a smirk.

"He was suppose to bring pizza." Drew glared.

Gary rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure." He said, rolling the 'r'.

"Shut it Shigeru." Drew warned.

"Why? Is the big bad Drew going to hurt me?" Gary said in a attempt at a scared voice but ended up laughing.

Drew suddenly lunged himself at Gary who was sitting on a couch, Gary quickly slid down and lifted Drew by his stomach with his feet and threw him over his head.

"Face it Drew," Gary smirked, quickly standing up, "I'm still better than you."

A vine from below quickly wrapped around his torso and pulled him up into the air.

"GAH!" Gary yelled surprise.

"Who's still better?" Drew asked with a smirk on his face from behind the couch.

"Put me down Hayden!" Gary demanded.

"Who's still better?" Drew asked again.

"My ass! NOW HAYDEN!" Gary shouted.

Drew gave a sigh, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Drew snapped his fingers and the vines let go of Gary and shrunk back into the earth.

Gary had fallen with a loud gasp.

"Hayden I will kill you once I get up-"

The door clicked open, Paul walked in with a emotion-less face.

"Paul! My man!" Drew greeted coolly, "Uh, where's the pizza?" he asked in disappointment.

"What made you think I was bringing pizza?" Paul asked darkly.

"Good point. Oh well." Drew said shrugging.

"How'd it go?" N ask, finally looking up from his book.

"Easy, too easy." Paul said hanging his coat.

N chuckled, "Of course someone of your level would think like that."

Paul grunted.

"So, did you get it?" Drew asked, sitting down on a couch.

"Of course." Paul said digging into his pocket.

"I want to see!" Gary chimed.

Paul pulled out a Pokeball and enlarged it.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Paul shrugged, "Boss told me not to release it."

Gary and Drew suddenly threw themselves away from Paul, "T-Then don't! It could be an Onix for all we know!" Drew spat.

Paul rolled his eyes and minimized the ball and put it back into his pocket.

"How was school?" N ask.

"Considering how I only got one date," Drew started, "horrible!"

Gary rolled his eyes, "Loser."

"I'm warning you Shigeru." Drew glared.

Gary shrugged, "Sure."

Ash suddenly gave a yawn, "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

N closed his book and stood up, "I think Ash is right, tomorrow we all have classes." N placed his book on a table beside him.

Drew, Gary, and Ash went into a room which had three beds for each person.

Paul and N went to there own room.

Just as Paul entered his room the cell phone on the counter vibrated, indicating a message has arrived.

_1 new message from, Volkner Denzi _

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**If you haven't heard, or bothered to read my bio, I'm moving! :D **

**Buuut, this means no updates for a while, because I need to move my home computer (the one I use to write my chapters) and you know what that means. My parents told me that everything will be settled by the end of this month, so probably by next month I'll start updating my story. **

**I'll be sending updates on the moving on my bio if you wanna go ahead and check on that. **

**Oh! and I made a new poll, so go head and check that out please ^^ **

**Anyway, till next time, Adios~**


	10. Poke-projects!

Sweet Nightmare

chapter 9: Poke-Projects!

Leaf jolted up, panting and sweating.

"Whoa!" May exclaimed surprised.

"Huh?" Leaf said unsure of whats going on.

"Dawn told me to wake you up, its almost time for school." May said.

"Oh, thanks!" Leaf said in her usually happy tone.

"Well?" May said crossing her arms, "Get changed and go eat before I eat everything." May huffed as she went out the door.

Chuckling to herself, leaf got up and threw her green covers away from her, she had on green silk pajamas and a green cotton tank top.

She pulled out her uniform and started to get dressed.

Dawn and White were in the kitchen fixing up breakfast for everybody.

"Dawn can you get me the bread?"

"Sure!"

"White can you get me the milk?"

"Yeah."

Misty watched them go back and forth like a ping-pong battle, "Where's May?" She finally asked.

"She went to wake Leaf up." Dawn said said mixing pan-cake batter.

"Wasn't she already up?" Misty asked.

"Nah, Leaf doesn't wake up until someone wakes her, last time I tried to wake her up I had to pour ice cold water on her!" Dawn laughed.

Misty giggled, "No way."

Dawn nodded, "I'm not kidding."

"I SMELL BACON!" May yelled from the hallway.

"Damn." Dawn cursed, "I thought maybe we were going to get lucky and go un-noticed."

"You thought the all-mighty May would ignore the smell of bacon? HA! I laugh at your foolishness." May said coming into the kitchen.

"May stop talking medieval, speak like a lady." Dawn joked.

"Me? A lady? Who are you and what have you done to Dawn?" May joked.

"Very funny," Dawn said rolling her eyes, "Now sit and eat, Leaf will be here any minute now."

Like Dawn said Leaf appeared through the door way of the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs next to Misty, and banged her head on the table.

"I feel like shit." She muttered into the table.

"Well that was an interesting way to start your morning." White said stabbing her sausage.

"Leaf whats wrong?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, I just feel kinda sick I guess." Leaf shrugged sluggishly after picking up her head.

"Try eating, it may help." May said gulping down her orange juice.

Leaf nodded and grabbed her fork.

After cleaning up and grabbing their backpacks the girls walked out the door.

"So what does Riley have in store for us today?" May asked, she was just opening a packet of pocky.

"May," Dawn started in disbelief, "Didn't you have breakfast just a few seconds ago?!"

"But, that was a long time ago." May said in a lazy voice.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dawn joked rolling her eyes.

"Well excuse me for being hungry." May muttered.

"What was that?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" May said a little too quickly.

Dawn eyed her carefully, "That's what I thought."

"So," Leaf started, "What does Riley have in store for us today?"

"Oh yeah." Dawn said taking her newly fixed LG phone out her back-pack and looking through the messages, "He said that we will be paired up with our targets and take this chance to get close to them." She said reading the message from her phone.

"That's it?" May whined, "No action? No kicking butt?" She said kicking the air in-front of her.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "That won't be necessary," She thought for a moment, "Unless they try to _do_ _something." _Dawn said hinting something.

"Really Dawn?" Leaf laughed.

Dawn shrugged, "You get the idea."

From then on the girls stayed silent, Dawn placed her ear buds on and listened to music, Leaf was texting with White, May was eating, and Misty was playing a game on her phone.

It wasn't till they heard the ringing of the school bell that they put everything away and started running.

Once they entered the school they all parted.

"See you at lunch!" They all yelled simultaneously, and with a giggle they all parted ways.

* * *

~*~Leaf~*~

Leaf sat down on her seat, she placed her hot forehead onto the cool wood. She was so caught up on the good feeling that she didn't notice someone sit down next to her.

"Hey," A voice suddenly said, startling Leaf.

Leaf slowly raised her head, she felt hot, too hot. She looked up to lock eyes with her target. Her eyes widened at realization that she was sitting right next to him.

"Huh?" She asked unsure, "Where you talking to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you don't look okay, are you sick?" Gary asked with honest concern. Which Leaf didn't catch.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I am very much fine thank you very much." She huffed and turned to face the board. She was going to be paired up with him anyway, so why bother talking to him?

Gary, who raised his hands in front of him said, "Sorry," Then he smirked, "I just don't want you to puke all over me."

Leaf gave him a glare, "Your not good enough for my puke anyway."

Leaf thought about it and gave a small laugh, which Gary joined.

"Ms. Leaf, Mr. Shigeru, if your done flirting, can I pair up the partners now?" The teacher shot at them.

Turning a bright red Leaf muttered a 'sure'.

Leaf was not so surprised when her name was called, Gary though, seemed quite surprised.

He turned Leaf and gave her a cheeky grin, "Must be fate." He joked.

Leaf didn't get to hear him though, she had placed her forehead back down onto the cold wood. She didn't want to admit that she was sick, no. She just didn't get enough sleep.

* * *

Leaf must of fallen asleep because next thing she knew everything went black, it wasn't till a nudge on her side that she woke up.

She looked up to find the owner of the nudge to see Gary, looking down at her.

"What?" She said crankily.

"Your sick." He said more of a fact than a question.

Leaf gave an unladylike snort, "Me? Sick please."

Leaf didn't have time to react, because next thing she knew Gary was close, _very close_. Close enough that their foreheads were touching.

"Your forehead is hot." He said.

"Huh?" Leaf asked. The class was empty right about now, even the teacher had left to a teachers meeting.

Gaining some senses Leaf gave a hard shove at Gary, who surprised at the sudden shove fell onto his butt.

Leaf red faced from both fever and blush gave him a glare, " . !" She spat and headed to the door.

A wave of nausea hit Leaf hard. She didn't get enough time to react, because next thing she knew everything went black. She couldn't see, but she could feel. She felt to pair of soft, strong arms lift her up and carry her, but she soon lost sense of everything. Falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I am SO sorry! If you think you have it bad for me not updating then I can top it off! I don't have internet anymore! I can't go on Fanfiction, youtube, or anything! **

**The only good thing is though that I can get wi-fi on my laptop on my top bunk! Ha ha lucky me! Anyway, I will be posting chapters more frequently now so looking forward to every weekend! Till next time! **


End file.
